What do you think about Nabiki?
by RisingSun13
Summary: Nabiki gets the idea into her head to create a survey polling Furinken on their opinion of her. A short, oneshot fic.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nabiki or any other Ranma ½ characters, and other stuff like that. If I did I wouldn't be writing crappy fanfics about them. Please don't sue me.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT NABIKI?  
  
A one-shot fic by RisingSun  
  
Based on Rumiko Takahashi's Ranma 1/2  
  
  
  
"Come on, pay up, I don't have all day." Her brown eyes were bored, half closed.  
  
"Please, just one more week, okay? Please?"  
  
Nabiki studied her nails and leaned against the cement wall. "1000 yen isn't that much money Sonako," she commented. "I'm having a really hard time believing you couldn't come up with that amount in a month."  
  
"It's just that I've been really busy and I sort of forgot…" The brown eyes were still half closed, but all traces of boredom had disappeared. They flashed dangerously. Like a snake about to strike.  
  
"Forgot?" Nabiki layered the word with sarcasm and false amusement. She felt her calm begin to melt away, replaced with the adrenaline of a hunt. She was getting to her favorite part. *Easy does it* she thought to herself. *We don't want him to get too nervous. Yet.* She smirked. "Goodness Sonako, how could you forget to pay me back after I was so kind as to lend you money?"  
  
"Well, I've already paid you back most of the money, right? Don't I get credit for that?" He smiled tentatively at her.  
  
Kami, how these uppity underclassmen irritated her. Most of them hadn't figured out who she was yet, or what she stood for: Nabiki Tendo, Ice Queen and Ruthless Mercenary of Furinken High. (It is rather Kuno-esque, hmm?) She had the whole school under her thumb. She would just have to put him down a notch then, wouldn't she? Nabiki sighed inwardly. Sometimes she wondered how big her reputation actually was. One would think that, by now, after three years of manipulation and blackmail and betting pools, the entire student body (and faculty not to mention) would at least be respectful to her face. Or maybe not. She wondered... Maybe I'd better get Yuka and Kagami started on an informal poll, she considered. Yes, that might be amusing, if not beneficial for extortion strategies… Nabiki turned her attention back to Sonako. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She stood up straight and picked up her bag. Make him realize he's not worth anything. She slung the book bag over her shoulder. "Ah, Sonako, didn't anyone ever tell you that I don't accept credit? I'm sure I made that perfectly clear in the contract I gave you."  
  
"The contract?" Did she mean the stack of paper with tiny print he had thrown in the trash?  
  
"Yes the contract. Don't tell me you lost that like you lost your friend's manga. Borrowing from me _again_ won't buy you another copy; they don't sell my contracts at a bookstore Sonagi."  
  
How the hell did she know about the manga? Sonagi began to sweat drop.  
  
"And you haven't quite paid me back even half the money you owe me yet. Interest is piling darling. Don't look at me like that. Didn't you even read the contract?"  
  
Sonagi was beginning to think he should have. Especially before signing it. Interest??? "I… I'm sorry Nabiki… I…"  
  
Nabiki began to walk towards the lunch area and started to take her lunch out of her bag. He would realize he was taking her away from her lunchtime, and that would add to his embarrassment and nervousness. She called over her shoulder. "Ah, Sonagai, two days. Before 3 pm on Wednesday. Or your mother might accidentally find out about the hentai mangas her son is reading during math class."  
  
Sonagi managed to nod. "Y... yes… Nabiki… thank you…"  
  
A light breeze wafted her uniform skirt around her legs and played with her hair. The sun was warm as it shone onto the field. Nabiki allowed herself a small grin of triumph as she headed towards her crowd. Life was good.  
  
***  
  
"Hello Nabiki. How was school today?" Kasumi glanced over her shoulder at her sister. Nabiki was positively beaming as she pulled her head out of the refrigerator.  
  
"It was great!" And it had been a most excellent day, Nabiki reflected. Top scores on all of her tests (as was expected), some very successful betting on Ranma and Ryoga's latest fight, the initiation of a subtle, school wide, effective and entertaining poll of "How Scary Is Nabiki" (there were still a couple of her girls running around at school to catch the after school activities crowd), and six debt collecting meetings in addition to the Sonagi business. Generally, debt collecting wasn't as profitable or efficient as some of her other scheme establishments in school, and Nabiki usually had her henchwomen do it for her, but once in a while, when she was in the mood, she would handle it herself just for the thrill of it. Now if only she could find those mochi balls, the day would be perfect.  
  
"Nabiki, could I talk about something with you?" Kasumi asked, finishing up the soup she was making. She wiped her hands on her apron and sat at the table.  
  
Hmm, she thought, Kasumi looks unusually serious. I wonder what she wants to talk about. Nabiki had wanted to get to her room so she could enter the day's transactions, but instead she decided to humor Kasumi. "Sure onee- chan" Nabiki chirped. "What's up?"  
  
Kasumi hesitated, as if not sure how to begin. "Nabiki, one of my old friends called me today. Amika, you remember her, right?" Nabiki shrugged. She didn't. "Amika has a younger brother who goes to Furinken. I believe it is his first year. His name is Sonagi. Is that name familiar?"  
  
Outwardly, Nabiki kept eating her mochi ball with an "I'm-really-bored-but- I'm-trying-not-to-show-it" look on her face. But inside, everything screeched to a halt. Hold it, she thought. Just hold it. What's this leading up to? Ok Nabs, let's lay this out here. Point One: Kasumi is talking to me about Sonagi. Obviously it's about what happened today at lunch. Point Two: She's in mommy mode right now. So I'm probably going to have to go and be nice to Sonagi and not make him pay back and all that crap. Oh jeez, I might even have to say sorry. Point Three: I won't be able to refuse her since, well duh, she's Kasumi. Point Four: I'll have to apologize. I won't get the money. He wins. I lose. This will sooo affect the polls. And my life. Kami. Nabiki did not like the way this was headed at all.  
  
"Yup, I know Sonagi. As a matter of fact I was talking to him today." Ok, make it sound like we're friends or something… come on… Kasumi was giving her *that* look. Like the one she had given her when she guessed Nabiki didn't really love Ranma… Oh man, so much for my perfect day, she thought resentfully.  
  
"You don't have to look so irritated about it," said Kasumi. She was the only one who could see through Nabiki's acts and schemes, Nabiki was sure of it. "Anyways, as I was saying, Amika told me that Sonagi really likes you… Nabiki? Are you ok?"  
  
Whoa, hold on, thought Nabiki, shaken. This wasn't part of the plan! What's all this bs about? "I'm sure she was joking," she said, more sharply than she had intended. She's caught me unaware again! Kami, I hate it when she uses the guilty tactic. Now she's going to say I should be nice since he likes me. "Kasumi…"  
  
"Nabiki, I'm happy you're finally in a relationship, but next time please try to refrain from romancing younger men. It isn't right for a girl your age. You do understand, don't you? You see how it would look to people. Besides, younger men are so boring, and not at all like Doctor… oh my…"  
  
Relationship? Romancing? What on earth? How the hell did Kasumi get ideas like those into her head? Nabiki was stunned. This conversation was not going the way she thought it would at all. "Kasumi, I'm not in a relationship with anyone… LEAST OF ALL Sonagi, that sniveling… conniving… little… freshman…"  
  
Kasumi was blushing, hoping Nabiki had not noticed her slip. "Ah, that's unfortunate. I was hoping… You seem so alone sometimes. Maybe a relationship might be good for you." She smiled at the blinking Nabiki. "Yes, little sister, I know you have a reputation to hold up, but sometimes can't you just have a little fun? It can't be healthy always… working… like you do."  
  
"I do have fun," replied Nabiki stiffly. "I have lots of fun. Just not what you think of as fun. Besides, Kasumi dear, you're not one to talk. You cook and clean house all day. Maybe you should get out of the house, you know, go somewhere with Dr. Tofu." She grinned at Kasumi's flustered face and incoherent response. Aww man, too bad it's against my morals to blackmail Kasumi, she thought gleefully. But it's enough to get her off my back for now. "Is that all then? Ok, see ya later sis," she sang, bouncing up. "I've got loads of stuff to get done before dinner." Nabiki skipped up the stairs to her room before Kasumi could say anything more.  
  
***  
  
Nabiki breezed through the gates into the schoolyard early the next morning. She wanted to get the results from yesterday's poll. Yuka should have it all typed up and ready—she had said it would be when Nabiki had called her the night before. Akane and Ranma weren't far behind. Nabiki moved quickly over to the side of the path. Three… two… one…  
  
"EVIL SORCERER! FEEL MY WRATH!!!"  
  
"This is too early dammit…"  
  
"AKANE MY FAIR…"  
  
POW!  
  
"Pervert."  
  
BLAM!  
  
"Hiya Kuno, what's up?"  
  
"DIIIIEEE SAOTOME!!!!!!"  
  
Kagami and Yuka had already set up the mini-betting station for today's morning brawl. Since these were usually routine, nobody really bet on Kuno anymore, if they bet at all. The real profits came during the official afternoon challenges from Kuno or Mousse or Ryoga, or if there was a "surprise" attack on Ranma or Akane's life by either one of the above or a new deadly martial artist. Today there was a rather big crowd around the betting station, as Kuno had apparently gotten some magical toothpicks which would enable him to defeat Ranma. Nabiki had some trouble pushing through the crowd to get to Yuka and the rest of the girls assembled there. Not that she minded the crowd; the more the merrier.  
  
"G'morning. Yuka, do you have the results?"  
  
"Hey Boss! Yep, got them right here." Yuka dug around her book bag. "The results are… interesting, needless to say."  
  
"What do you mean, 'interesting'?"  
  
Some of the girls looked like they were wondering if they should be afraid or not. Others were trying to suppress giggles. "What's so amusing?"  
  
"See for yourself, boss," Yuka grinned, handing over a folder.  
  
Nabiki glanced at the first page. "POLL #N13365: HOW SCARY IS NABIKI (and other thoughts and opinions) TYPE: INFORMAL AND UNOFFICIAL (no one even knew we were polling them)".  
  
"Other thoughts and opinions?"  
  
"We just added a few other options to the survey, is that ok boss?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Nabiki flipped open the folder.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT NABIKI?  
  
I PEE IN MY PANTS THINKING ABOUT HER: 20%  
  
OH YEAH, HER, THE BITCH: 16%  
  
NABIKI? WHO'S THAT?: 1%  
  
OOHHH… I OWE HER MONEY, DON'T I?: 25%  
  
BOY, SHE IS SOOO HOT: 38%  
  
Nabiki blinked. "Damn right you added some questions."  
  
Yuka started laughing hysterically, setting off the rest of the girls. "This is just great!!! Wahoo!! More than half the guy population of Furinken thinks you're cuter than Akane, but they'd rather get beaten up by her any day than ask YOU out. Hoooboy! This is going to the papers!!!" She shrieked with laughter. "Nabiki! My Boss! Ice Queen of Furinken! Turns out to be the girl everyone drools over secretly!!!"  
  
Nabiki, for once in her life, was speechless.  
  
"And that's not even the best part!" wheezed Kagami. "Guess who one of those 38% was? KUNO!!!! THE BLUE THUNDER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!" She collapsed in gales of laughter. Nabiki wasn't quite sure what she was laughing at.  
  
"This is some kind of joke, right? I mean, it's not even that funny. Did you guys use standard poll procedures? You're sure nobody was lying??? You did use the Amazon truth potion on the suspicious ones, right? Hey guys, a little help here?" But they were all piled on the ground, laughing so hard they couldn't (or wouldn't) answer her. The bet customers looked on in wary confusion. Nabiki couldn't think of anything else to say, so she turned around and headed to class.  
  
At least this explains the Sonagi thing with Kasumi yesterday, she thought. She wasn't sure if she was pissed off by the news that more people found her hot than scary, or genuinely pleased. It certainly meant that her reputation wasn't at all what she though it was. So… testing out whether or not the polls were correct wouldn't damage it that much… She smirked. Kasumi was right. It was time for her to have a little fun. And that meant playing with the mind of a certain little boy called Tatewaki Kuno…  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, this is my first fanfic. It isn't that good, and I wasn't quite sure where I was going with it, and a lot of it is rambling, but yeah. It was going to be part of a longer series, but I don't think it's worth it… C&C please! (But be gentle… ^_^;; ) 


End file.
